


Stellars

by Sorunort



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, Modern AU, i guess?? theyre not idols in sg land thats for sure, i was slightly inspired by idolish7 bc i love idolish7 and i want everyone to be idols like them, this is something short and sweet and indulgent bc i love erzeno and i love idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorunort/pseuds/Sorunort
Summary: Xeno and Elcrest are idols singing for their fans and thats about it





	Stellars

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and indulgent i just want my boys to be cool idols and be popular and sing songs, im a simple meme

     Hot stage lights bore down on the two of them from their positions. A colorfully decorated microphone in each of their hands. Two boys dancing steady to the rhythm as the music blared around the event hall. All the while glowsticks waved along to the beat, matching in the time with the boys steps. A large monitor switched between shots of their faces and an animation of their logo bouncing around the screen behind them. Various light arrangements danced around the hall, lighting up the black space only for  mere seconds at a time.

     A sold out concert with full attendance of dedicated fans. Only the best for  _ Stellars _ .

     The two slid by each other and spun around and finished with an outstretched arm to the audience as they ended their song. As soon as they lowered their microphones, smile still wide on their face, the audience cheered and hollered for all it was worth. Tiny flashes of light from their cameras went off as each fan tried to capture this moment in time for years to come.

     They were the lucky ones who would be able to say they made it to a  _ Stellars _ concert.

     Elcrest turned his head to Xeno and Xeno went to share his gaze. The audience was having the time of their life and the idols were having just as much fun. The stage lights illuminating Elcrest made Xeno’s heart flutter in his chest but he tore his eyes away to address the audience. Bringing his microphone back up to his lips he waved with the opposite hand and spoke.

     “How are you all feeling tonight?”

     As expected everyone _ screamed  _ and the glowsticks went wild. A good sign.

     Xeno glanced at Elcrest and spoke with amusement. “I don’t know if they can handle an encore, Elc... What do you think?”

     Elcrest opened his mouth to speak but the crowds drowned him out without hesitation, causing the two idols to start laughing. Elcrest waved one hand to try and placate them. “Well if we were to do an encore, what do you think we should sing, Xeno? I was thinking  _ Thousand Years _ .”

     There was a brief, puzzled buzz from the fans. Xeno feigned ignorance and raised one hand up in a shrugging position. “ _ Thousand Years _ ? You don’t mean our new, unreleased song, do you?”

     “The very one.”

     “I think--” Xeno paused amid the new uproar from the audience, stifling a laugh. “I think we can share it with them. What better way to close the show?”

     Elcrest turned to the audience and bowed his head briefly. “This is a song the two of us put a lot of work and feelings into. I hope you can enjoy it and experience the same emotions we felt while writing this piece.”

     The two boys went to opposite sides of the stage and took up their positions, something they had rehearsed and practiced several times over for this moment. As if on cue the band started up with a slow melody. Elcrest held his place until it was time to start singing.

     It was a soothing tune, and he was internally glad the audience quieted down to listen. Xeno soon joined in to back him up through the first verse. They crossed over each other on the stage with their backs to each other until Xeno pivoted around and reached out longingly for his friend, who was blissfully unaware of his friend.

     The tempo picked up and the instruments grew in intensity in a crescendo. The idols expertly harmonized with one another as the chorus began. It was then they both heard passing cries from the audience but they allowed it to wash over them for the song. 

_ Thousand Years _ , a song the two of them poured all their feelings into. A song about wishing for a love that one could not have. Love that had become so skewed over time and twisted into something far beyond what it originally once was. Only until their beloved reached out finally could the other be saved- but would it be too late to save them from what they became? 

     The song would end there, leaving their fans to decide the answer. But Elcrest and Xeno knew the answer in their hearts.

     A thousand year love like that could only be eternal like the stars in the sky, dazzling for millions of years to come.

     A love like that could only be  _ Stellar _ .


End file.
